Want U Back
The fifteenth episode of Season 1 of Clearwater. Summary Jeremy tries his best to make things work with Jamie, but he finds it harder than he thought. Meanwhile, Danielle tries to find a solution to end Devon's newly found attraction towards her and Brittany is surprised when Levi asks her out, but wonders how her religion will affect their relationship. Main Plot Jeremy wants him and Jamie to work out, but finds temptation in an old attraction and might make a mistake he can't take back. Sub Plot Danielle is Devon's new crush and she wants to get the point across lightly that she's not interested, but will lightly work? Third Plot Brittany is asked out by her crush, but is upset when she realizes her new religion might get in the way of that. |-| Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. *This episode marks the end of the Jamie-Jeremy Relationship and the Brittany-Levi Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis Absences *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danielle: Am I just that popular? Jeremy: Life is good. LIFE Brittany: This is so messed up… (Jamie looks shocked) WILL Ethan: What a psycho! (Danielle closes a door and looks scared) TURN Julia: You came back… (Brittany starts praying with Levi) BAD Jamie: You’re just a douche bag! (Jeremy takes a hand and closes the bedroom door) NEW CLEARWATER NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= want u back.jpg Wantuback2.jpg Wantuback3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: "You fucked my best friend?!" *Scott: "I’m fangirling hard right now." *Alicia: (referring to Brittany) "Devil worshipper, hello?" *Scott: "you know how some Christians are. They have to bring god into EVERYTHING." *Jamie: "I hope you’re okay with a PG 13 relationship." *Alicia: "Run away…far, far away. Don’t look back, girl." *Isaac: "You’re seriously breaking up with a girl because she won’t have sex with you?" *Jeremy: "Malady, I would be honored to be your knight." *Trey: "Alright, let’s bring the testosterone down here." *Jeremy: "I’m tired of being sad, Julia." *Julia: "I can’t believe I slept with you…" *Danielle: "I don’t like you Devon, so please stop trying so hard. I’m never going to date you." *Jeremy: "From now on, just sex, no commitment." |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_115:_Want_U_Back Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Danielle Plots Category:Brittany Plots